Sleeping with Ghosts
by Altir
Summary: Songfic sur la fin du monde humain, évidemment pas très drôle... Romance MulderScully [c'est d'un original...].


_Auteur:__ Altaïr_

_Disclaimer: Ni les personnages d'X-files,ni la chanson de Placebo ne m'appartiennent, je ne touche toujours aucun salaire (sauf peut-être des reviews), etc..._

_Note: Ma première songfic, écrite il y a deux ans (déjà?)et encore non publiée ici. Je l'ai légèrement retouchée par-ci par-là, mais l'esprit reste le même: ma version de la fin du monde d'X-files... Vos reviews sont toujours attendues avec impatience. ;-)

* * *

_

**Sleeping with Ghosts**

Le soleil se couche lentement, ses rayons dorés passent au travers de la dernière vitre intacte du bar abandonné. Scully s'approche et contemple quelques secondes le désert de Californie. A leur arrivée, on pouvait apercevoir au loin l'étendue bleu sombre de l'océan Pacifique. Plus maintenant.

- _Ils_ ont tiré dans la mer.

La voix de Mulder est plate et désabusée. Il s'approche d'elle et la serre dans ses bras.

- _Ils_ ont tiré dans la mer pour détruire nos sous-marins.

- Et maintenant ?

- _Ils_ achèvent nos avions de chasse...

* * *

_The sea's evaporating_

_Though it comes as no surprise_

_These clouds we're seeing_

_They're explosions in the sky

* * *

_

Quelques silhouettes volent dans le lointain. Des ombres trop rapides pour être des machines humaines. Les avions sont visés puis détruits. Un seul tir par appareil: un éclair, un paquet de flamme et c'est fini. Scully frissonne, mais pas de froid.

* * *

_It seems it's written_

_But we can't read between the line

* * *

_

- La radio a rendu l'âme, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Mais Skinner a encore entendu que les Japonais étaient en déroute, que les Russes étaient écrasés, que les Européens n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir...

- Fox?

- Oui?

- J'ai peur...

* * *

_Hush__, it's ok_

_Dry your eye

* * *

_

- Moi aussi...

* * *

_Dry your eye_

_Soulmate__ dry your eye_

_Dry your eye_

_Soulmate__ dry your eye

* * *

_

- ... mais je reste avec toi.

* * *

_'Cause soulmates never die

* * *

_

Scully sait que c'est fini. _Ils_ ont prélevé les humains nécessaires à leur développement et maintenant _ils_ éliminent les derniers résistants. Monica Reyes est à la cave, avec Walter Skinner. John Doggett est mort trois jours auparavant, alors qu'il était parti en reconnaissance. Il a vu des uniformes de l'US Navy au bord de la route. Il a arrêté sa voiture, croyant avoir trouvé des alliés. Il s'était trompé.

- Comment va Monica?

- Elle n'a toujours rien dit. Elle pleure de temps en temps.

- Et Walter?

- Le cancer noir progresse. Je... je crois qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

Scully sent une larme couler sur sa joue. Sa main se porte à la petite croix dorée qui pend autour de son cou. Elle se demande pourquoi elle la garde: pour autant qu'elle le sache, Dieu n'a sauvé personne. Il ne sauvera personne.

* * *

_This one world vision_

_Turns us into compromise_

_What good's religion_

_When each other we despise?

* * *

_

Mulder se mord la lèvre. Il ne lui a pas dit que la famille adoptive de William avait été enlevée. Il ne le lui dira jamais. Son fils, _leur _fils... Il a au moins une consolation: le Syndicat s'est fait doubler. En trahissant l'humanité, il s'est trahi lui-même. Et maintenant la majorité de ses membres servent de couveuses dans ces grands vaisseaux qui obscurcissent le ciel et les cœurs.

* * *

_Damn__ the government_

_Damn__ their killing_

_Damn__ their lies

* * *

_

- Dana? Tu pleures?

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre?

* * *

_Hush, __it's ok_

_Dry your eye

* * *

_

Mulder la fait pivoter et la regarde dans les yeux. Scully sourit légèrement, sûrement pour la dernière fois. Il sourit aussi et se penche pour l'embrasser.

* * *

_Dry your eye_

_Soulmate__ dry your eye_

_Dry your eye_

_Soulmate__ dry your eye_

_'Cause soulmates never die

* * *

_

Les silhouettes volantes s'approchent. Elles nettoient méthodiquement le désert, pulvérisant toute trace de présence humaine à grands coups de rayons lumineux. Scully a fermé les yeux. Elle sent la main de Mulder lui essuyer la joue. Il chuchote à son oreille.

- Tu veux fuir?

* * *

_'Cause soulmates never die_

_Never__ die

* * *

_

- Non, j'en ai assez de courir.

- Moi aussi.

* * *

_'Cause soulmates never die

* * *

_

Les rayons se rapprochent encore du bar envahi par la poussière et le sable. Leur chaleur passe déjà à travers la vitre.

* * *

_Never__ die

* * *

_

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

* * *

_'Cause soulmates never die

* * *

_

Ils s'embrassent, leurs mains jointes entre leurs cœurs en une tendre caresse. Les vaisseaux visent. Tirent. Lumière. Brûlure. Fin.

* * *

_'Cause soulmates never die..._


End file.
